First Kisses
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: What Sasuke and Naruto's real makeout session would be like!


Okay people! This is for Maru Neko's Challenge! My answer to it, which seems to be fluff! XDAnyways yeah, so here it is!

(Sorry its so clean...I feel like a trader to my ero-writer roots!)

**Disclaimer**: I dun own em' -sigh-

* * *

**First Kisses**

* * *

First kisses, they were supposed to be memorable, intense. Something you remember all your life, but for Naruto and Sasuke it had just been embarrassing.

"Sasuke, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sasuke managed to hold back an evil cackle as he looked at Naruto's blushing and uncertain face, instead he smiled, he noticed Naruto blushed worse.

_/Kami-sama he is too cute/_

"Think about it like this, Dobe. Do you want to keep remembering your first kiss in a classroom before having the shit kicked out of you by a bunch of girls?"

Naruto winced at the memory, girls were too scary . . . especially Sakura and Ino.

"Well . . . no. But if I am going to just forget that kiss and make a new first kiss, why can't I do it with someone else?"

Sasuke kept the smile on his face still though now it was a little strained, Naruto could be a real idiot sometimes.

"Because, then you'll be lying if you say your first kiss wasn't me. A Hokage can't lie, right?"

Naruto thought it over for a second before nodding, "Okay. Good point!"

Sasuke looked away having to cross his arms and take a deep, calming, breath before looking back at Naruto who was smiling widely.

"Okay, I am ready!"

Naruto closed his eyes and sat, Sasuke could feel the drool dripping from his chin. With a quick wipe from the back of his hand Sasuke could almost imagine the hungry look in his eyes was something like that perverted wolf in the nightclubs from those old American cartoons.

Sasuke leaned in and let his restraint snap, ripping into bits and pieces so now all that was left, staring at the trusting face of the blonde, was a perverted Sasuke, pervert enough to rival Jiraiya and Kakashi put together. He leaned in quickly sealing his lips over Naruto's, his lips were warm and slightly chapped, though Sasuke didn't mind.

Of course in the one second it had taken for those thoughts to cross his genius mind Naruto had lost it. The blue eyes snapped open and he pulled back, Sasuke didn't even have a warning as a hand slapped his cheek.

There was a small moment of silence in which neither boy moved, then Sasuke turned smiling though Naruto could see the veins standing out on his forehead. His fist was raised and he tried to look friendly . . . keyword being tried.

"D-dobe?"

Naruto smiled nervously.

_/Shit./_

Sasuke was twitching and shaking with anger that he was barely hiding as the red mark in the shape of a hand glowed on the pale cheek.

"Why did you slap me?"

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, his nervous gesture.

"..You surprised me."

Sasuke lost it.

"Stupid! You said you were ready!"

He fought not to hit Naruto and rose to his knees to shout at him.

"Yeah but I wasn't!"

Naruto rose up shouting too, hey, the shouting was a challenge from Sasuke, since when had he ever backed down from the Uchiha? Right?

"Then don't say you are! Retard!"

"Whatever, lets just try again!"

"And risk getting hit again! No way!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned stubbornly away, showing his age and pig-headed attitude. Naruto wilted and sat back on his feet watching Sasuke, the raven haired boy stayed faced away.

"Come on, one more time, I promise I won't hit you!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before sighing/damn, he's just too cute! I can't say no/

"Fine, but you hit me and I swear I am hanging you from Hokage Monument."

Naruto grinned, "Okay!"

Again the boys faced each other and again Sasuke was completely taken in by the image of Naruto waiting to be kissed, he was sure the sweat was pouring down his face as his heart thumped madly in his chest.

_/Don't jump him. Don't jump him. Don't jump him. Don't jump him/_

This time Sasuke put his hands over Naruto's, pushing them into the grass as he leaned in and kissed him. This time there was no slap to his face right after contact, Naruto kissed him back shyly and Sasuke was now trying to keep his own hands on the ground as well. A task only made more difficult by the fact Naruto had parted his lips, the invite was too good to pass up! Sasuke lightly invaded Naruto's mouth and felt the blondes hands clench the ground under his, Sasuke could have held the kiss for a while, a long while, but Naruto was squirming and Sasuke figured Naruto wouldn't be able to hold his breath much longer.

Sasuke broke the kiss, his eyes slowly opening and he was bombarded with the image of Naruto crystal blue eyes wide and shimmering but glazed over and unfocused. Needless to say Sasuke's ego was soaring at the moment. Finally Naruto snapped out of it and his gaze met Sasuke's, at that moment a bright, deep red blush flared off of even the neck of the tan boy, Sasuke immediately blushed at Naruto's blush.

_/Damn it! He's making me embarrassed/_

Sasuke growled and offered a punch to the smaller boy, "Stop blushing stupid!"

Naruto cradled his assaulted cranium and glared up at Sasuke, "I couldn't help it jerk, it felt really nice!"

Sasuke and Naruto blushed again at the comment and Sasuke stood pocketing his hands and looking away, "Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto watched his friend walk off before hoping to his feet and racing to catch up, "Don't call me that Teme!"

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm, not the best I have ever done, but not bad 


End file.
